1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary eyeglass device, and more particularly to an auxiliary eyeglass device having lenses disposed behind a primary eyeglass device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case an auxiliary eyeglass device having flat lenses is used with a primary eyeglass device having a curved lens not designed for the auxiliary eyeglass device, the image would be out of focus. Thus, it is desirable that angles of a pair of lenses of an auxiliary eyeglass device are adjustable relative to a primary eyeglass device having a curved lens.